


Flowers from My Love (The Ones You Will Never Receive)

by Straykisses



Series: Fucking Depressing [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 9:47PM Drabble, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Stress Relief, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “The flowers, you will never receive”





	Flowers from My Love (The Ones You Will Never Receive)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i’m actually really proud of this. Why u ask? cause it’s really deep and emotional. Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> (Not beta read)

He doesn’t remember the day it started. It was just one day he woke up and felt a strong pain in his chest. He coughed viciously. It hurt and scratched his throat. When he looked at his hand, he saw flowers buttercups. 

He never thought this would happen to him. He’s heard rumors of this “Hanahaki Disease”, but he didn’t think it was real. Besides, it’s just a small crush. He’s not in love. He just likes being with the other, and seeing him laugh and smile, he likes the hugs he gives, and when he makes the jokes about giving him a kiss on the cheek, even when he pretends to hate it. Changbin doesn’t love Felix. It’s only a crush. It’s barely a crush. Just a small attraction for the other. It’s barely noticeable.

He can’t be in love with Felix. Being gay is wrong. Maybe this “disease” is God’s way of getting pay back for sinning. 

But it’s not Changbin’s fault. It’s not his fault that he feels butterflies in his stomach when he looks at the younger. It’s not his fault his skin burns at the blondes touches. It’s not his fault his cheeks stain bright red when the other laughs at his joke or smiles. It’s not his fault, that he’s in love. Shit. He is in love.

But he shouldn’t be. Doesn’t it make sense these flowers be given to Felix, not coughed out of Changbin’s lungs. They should be kept pretty. Not brought into this world though a vociferous illness.

He’s thought about the surgery. But it’s not something he can agree to. Love is a powerful feeling. It’s not something he can just give up. 

He wants to confess, but he can’t. Seeing Felix with Jeongin, it hurts his heart, but makes him happy that the other is smiling. 

These flowers. The ones that he owns, the ones that he’s cursed with. They are the flowers of his love. The ones he owns, and the ones Felix, will never receive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for not being active recently. I even been kind of losing motivation to write, even tho it brings me happiness. I also have AP exams coming up(i act like it’s a lot but it’s just AP Psych). IThe fics thst come out for the meantime are probably just gonna be stress reliefs fics. Monday is the day of my exam so after that i should be good. Wish me luck


End file.
